This invention relates to a temporary building structure, and more particularly to a building structure which permits quick assembly and knockdown.
Temporary building structures are often erected for various uses. For example, in the Jewish religion, fulfilling the requirement of commemorating the exodus from Egypt, a temporary building structure or "SUCCAH" is constructed. This structure is often referred to as a tabernacle, booth, or hut. It is erected for about a week or two and is then knocked down and stored until the next year when again it is erected. During its assembly, it must be sturdy enough to permit usage for eating, entertaining, and general living. However, it must at the same time permit easy assembly and knockdown without excessive cost, manpower, or time.
Additional types of temporary building structure are found in backyard huts or enclosed porches which are put up during the summer months and taken down for the winter. Similarly, temporary structures are utilized in farming communities where such huts are located during the harvest season for temporary storage of equipment, or even for a temporary residence of some of the harvest employees.
In each case, the critical need is for ease of assembly and the minimal amount of time and effort required for putting up and taking down the structure. At the same time, it should be constructed so that it permits storage without excessive amount of room.
Various types of temporary structures have heretofore been suggested for such purposes, and especially for the purpose of the "succah". By way of example, plumbing pipes have been utilized with fittings to form a frame which is then wrapped around with a canvas. However, the use of the canvas is not sturdy, and the weight of the pipes is quite heavy and requires more than one person to assemble. Additionally, the interconnecting fittings may be easy to manipulate, but it requires lifting of the entire frame in order to get access to these fittings for assembly and knockdown.
Other approaches have been suggested utilizing wood, plastic or aluminum panels, and the like. In each case, however, the problem is to initially erect the frame which must be sturdy enough to support the panels and be sufficiently strong to withstand the environmental conditions such as wind, storm, etc. As a result, the frame itself becomes quite heavy and needs more than one person to erect. In such assembly, frequently the frame itself must be fully lifted in order to get access to the proper nuts and bolts used to connect the parts of the frame.